Frío
by Norami
Summary: No hacía daño, de vez en cuando, demostrarle a Yukio lo mucho que le importaba.  No hacía daño, de vez en cuando, mostrarse indefenso y dejarse proteger por su hermano mayor.   Ao no exorcist one-shot


Realmente lo hice en un momento de ocio. Me llegó la inspiración ya que el clima por acá está bastante frío en estos momentos…

**Advertencias:** Narración algo acelerada, un poco de OOC y… am… frío :3

Gomen si parece algo sin sentido, la verdad no le corregí nada y ni siquiera siento que lo haya terminado… siento de alguna manera que lo dejé mocho al final -w- pero… oops, ya no tengo inspiración xD mejor lo subo antes de arruinarlo y mejor critíquenmelo así n.n

**Ao no exorcist no me pertenece.**

…**...**

**Frío**

Era una noche fría y lluviosa, los relámpagos iluminaban de vez en cuando la habitación y los sonidos de las nubes se oían lejanos y amortiguados. A pesar de la baja temperatura, Rin Okumura se encontraba durmiendo en su cama sin mucha molestia. Llevaba puesta su pijama y en su cama sólo había un par de cobijas, quizás su origen demoniaco era lo que le hacía resistente no sólo a eso, sino a muchos otros tipos de circunstancias extremas.

Se encontraba durmiendo profundamente, tan sólo siendo arrullado por el sonido del golpeteo de las gotas de agua contra el cristal de la ventana. Repentinamente se vio interrumpido en un pequeño lapso de sueño ligero y se despertó. Crujidos, jadeos e incluso gemidos podían escucharse amortiguadamente en la habitación. Mirando instintivamente a su izquierda, donde la cama de su hermano estaba solo pudo observar un bulto entre las cobijas que temblaba casi imperceptiblemente.

Rin se rascó la cabeza, esa misma noche no había hablado casi nada con Yukio, él había llegado a la habitación algo tarde y con pinta de estar muy agotado. Había tomado una ducha después de acomodar sus cosas y escribir otras. Sin más había ido a la cama sólo respondiendo con un "…sí" débil que había empleado de respuesta a las "buenas noches" que su gemelo le dedicó.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, de nuevo fue interrumpido por el menor de ambos. Esta vez fue una tos áspera e igualmente amortiguada que se coló entre las sábanas. Rin se preocupó un poco, aquello seguro que no era normal, quizás su hermano estaba enfermo. Claro, enfermo ¿Qué más podía ser? Por un momento pensó que Yukio estría lloriqueando de miedo tal como lo hacía de niño cada vez que había una tormenta. Rin se puso de pie, sigilosamente caminó hacia la cama de enfrente y se acerco intentando pasar desapercibido.

Y ahí estaba, Yukio, hecho un ovillo en su cama, temblando, con las manos pegadas a su pecho y la cara un poco colorada. De nuevo tosió y esta vez el mayor acercó su mano lentamente a la frente del castaño para sentir su temperatura. Aquel contacto provocó que el más alto abriera los ojos.

-Ni-nisan… -dijo casi en un susurro. Con los ojos entreabiertos lo miro unos segundos mientras Rin movía su mano al hombro del que lo había llamado. Pareciendo percatarse de algo, el castaño dio un pequeño respingo y se incorporó un poco rápidamente. -¡Nisan! ¿Qué es lo que..?

-Hey, ¿estás bien?

Yukio calló de inmediato, Rin había preguntado con una extraña expresión en su cara y voz seria, pero había preguntado directamente… había preguntado directamente, lo que significaba que había notado que Yukio estaba mal y eso era exactamente lo que él quería evitar.

-… ¿Eh? ¿P-por qué lo dices?-respondió el profesor Okumura desviando un poco lo mirada.

Rin lo miró unos momentos. Era bastante convincente su hermano, pero lo conocía bastante bien para no darse cuenta. Suspiró; odiaba que le excluyera de asuntos sólo por cuestiones tan insignificantes como "para no preocupar a nadie" o "no quería molestarte", "puedo resolverlo solo", etc, etc. No deseaba reñir con Yukio aquella noche pues él parecía estar realmente débil y prefirió ser directo desde el principio.

-Yukio, ¿acaso has dormido algo en toda la noche?

El aludido parpadeó, su hermano no estaba tan adormilado como pensaba, seguro le molestaría hasta que le dijera lo que tenía. ¡Ah! ¿Por qué simplemente no seguía dormido? Seguro que ese malestar suyo se le pasaría por la mañana…

-Yo…

-Sólo mírate, estas temblando. ¿En serio tienes tanto frío? - ¿Cómo es que había podido dar al blanco tan fácilmente? ¿Tan evidente era? Era verdad, el frio invadía su cuerpo y le hacía temblar y contraer su cuerpo, pero le parecía algo tan… estúpido. Era estúpido tener que recurrir a la ayuda de alguien por el simple hecho de tener frio, de despertar a su hermano por sus malestares, de pasar aquel momento embarazoso en el que probablemente le diría cosas como "idiota, ponte un sueter", "toma algo caliente", "toma otra cobija". Pero no era tan fácil o al menos él no lo hacía parecer fácil. Llevaba puesto ya un sueter y doble calcetín, si se pusiera otra prenda, guantes o una bufanda para dormir sería algo totalmente ridículo, además el siempre había sido algo terco. Quizá solo era la falta de costumbre al clima.

-¿Qué? –la repentina pregunta le saco de su ensimismo.

-Yo no… -antes siquiera de pensar en una excusa un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se encogió en su cama, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Avergonzado por que aquello sucediera con Rin justo en frente tardó en abrir los ojos de nuevo, y cuando lo hizo fue lentamente; lo que encontró fue una mirada disgustada del azabache.

-Suficiente, ven. - antes siquiera de que le pudieran objetar, lo sacó de la cama y lo colocó de pie junto a él. Yukio se encogió de hombros al tiempo que Rin fruncía el ceño. De alguna manera se sentía ridículo durmiendo con aquel pequeño abrigo. Rin se cruzó de brazos y aún sin que el más alto lo mirara, podía sentir que lo escrutaba con la mirada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Para qué me… ? – Un estornudo inoportuno le impidió continuar. Su gemelo resopló y caminó hacia el closet de ambos.

-Salud –exclamo automáticamente

-Hum… gracias –susurró el otro frotándose la nariz y mirando hacia abajo.

Metido estaba Yukio de nuevo en sus reflexiones cuando algo le cegó (no digamos que veía del todo bien sin sus lentes). Era otro abrigo que su hermano le había arrojado en la cabeza. Se situó a su lado y de nuevo con voz seria le dijo: "Póntelo".

-¡¿Eh? Pe-pero si yo…

-Solo calla y hazlo. – Yukio no pudo hacer más que obedecer a regañadientes. Su hermano le puso una bufanda e inmediatamente después comenzó a secarle el cabello con una toalla seca.

-Eres un tonto, irte a dormir con el cabello húmedo…

El castaño se sentía algo debilitado por su aparente estado de enfermedad que le ocasionaba el frio que sentía esa noche. Decidió dejarse cuidar por su hermano mayor y atender a sus órdenes.

-Lo siento…

-Ya está bien, no importa. Quizás no seque del todo el cabello pero al menos está mejor ¿no? – El demonio sonrió. Ambos podían mirarse completamente bien debido a que se habían acostumbrado a la falta de luz.

-G-gracias – murmuró el más alto.

-Vamos, ya te dije que no es nada. –arrojó la toalla a algún lugar de la habitación- Solo... em... bueno… -se revolvió el cabello. Era difícil hablar de esa manera… pero Yukio lo requería, si no lo hacía así tal vez nunca entendería. ¡Demonios, Yukio! ¿Por qué me obligas a decir cosas como estas?, pensaba- Est… Yukio escucha. Si tú… no te sientes bien o… tienes algo que quieras contarme… o algo en lo que necesites ayuda o… cualquier cosa yo… yo… -suspiro. Realmente era complicado hablar de esa manera- Yo puedo ayudarte… quiero decir, puedes contar conmigo y yo… bueno em… tú sabes… ¿somos hermanos, no? así que confía más en mi solamente. –Las últimas palabras que pronunció antes de hacer un gesto de disgusto tuvieron mayor énfasis y velocidad; se giró un cuarto de vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos.

Yukio soltó una pequeña risa, era raro que Rin hablara de esa manera y que lo hiciera lo hacía sonar nada convincente, pero aún así Yukio se sintió un poco más tranquilo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-No… nada. –Yukio le regalo una amable y serena sonrisa que fue sucedida por otro estornudo.

Rin rodó los ojos. Examinó la habitación por unos instantes (o eso parecía) y después andó hasta la cama de su gemelo, tomó una almohada y se la llevo consigo. Se recostó sobre su propia cama y se recorrió hasta el extremo pegado a la pared.

-¿Pero qué estás…?

-Ven aquí. – El menor se quedó sin palabras al oír y ver aquella escena… ¿Acaso su hermano…?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qu...?

Gruñó.-Sólo ven- Y lo jaló del brazo tumbándolo a su lado. Yukio se sintió aturdido aunque no por la caída. Seguía sin "procesar" lo que estaba pasando. Rin lo jalaba y movía tratando de acomódalo en la cama y Yukio coopero después, finalmente situándose frente a él y terminando recostado (sin estar seguro cómo) en el brazo de su hermano.

Quedaron frente a frente y Rin lo aseguró un poco más cerca, cubriéndolo con sus cobijas y acomodando un poco su almohada. El más bajo podía observar las mejillas coloradas de Yukio, su nariz roja, sus lunares y sus ojos azules. Curiosamente levantó su mano y tocó la nariz de su hermano con el torso.

-Esta fría.

El castaño parpadeó. El azabache sonrió.

-Bueno… al menos ya no estás temblando – dijo el demonio con una sonrisa amable. Yukio simplemente sintió que el calor en sus mejillas aumentó.

Rin podía ver cómo la imagen de su hermano le recordaba a cuando estaba enfermo, y ese color rojo en su cara tan poco característico le preocupaba. Levantó su mano y comenzó a retirar los cabellos de su cara con suaves caricias para después juntar ambas frentes y medir su temperatura de nuevo.

-…

-¿Nisan…?

Rin se quedó pensativo. Su temperatura era algo alta, pero a comparación de hacía unos momentos había disminuido un poco. Ensimismado, regresó su mano lentamente a su costado sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, hasta que Rin rozó las manos de Yukio. Estaban heladas y entrelazadas entre sí, pegadas al cuerpo de su hermano una vez más. La preocupación en el corazón de Rin creció y pensó que, por el momento o al menos por esa noche, se daría la libertad de comportarse cuidadoso y cariñoso con Yukio, que estaba enfermo. Bueno, quizás al ser así no se mofaría de él posteriormente por comportarse de esa manera esa noche.

-Hey Yukio, dame tu mano.-Rin acercó una de sus manos al espacio que había entre ellos dos. En su otro brazo Yukio estaba recostado y con esa mano lo abrazó, estrechándolo más hacia él.

Yukio dudó un momento, pero al mirar los oscuros y profundos ojos de su hermano mayor se sintió seguro. Alzó su mano lentamente y Rin la tomó con fuerza, pero sin lastimarlo. Estando así se acercó un poco más a él y le besó la frente.

-Nisan… -Yukio también apretó un poco la mano del contrario regresándole la muestra de afecto. Sonrió tiernamente, de una manera que él pensó estúpida, pues se sintió como un niño mimado en los brazos de alguien que es su protector, además se sentía infundadamente feliz de estar recostado junto a su hermano.

Rin le regalo otra de esas sonrisas suyas que demostraban la persona que era, que demostraban su amabilidad y sencillez, su sinceridad y su cariño, su espíritu y su alegría. Lo que le hacía ser aquella persona que era lo más importante para Yukio y que le recordaba que nunca podría llegar a ser alguien como él.

-Buenas noches, hermanito.

Cerró los ojos un par de segundos para después seguir mirando al castaño en una manera de "confía en mi". Yukio se acercó aún más a él, quedando con ambas manos entrelazadas pegadas a él, al nivel de su pecho y sus frentes juntas de nuevo.

-Buenas noches, nisan.

El más joven cerró los ojos pretendiendo dormir. La tranquilidad que ahora tenía no se comparaba con nada. Se sentía completamente resguardado en los brazos de su hermano y también… le recordaba los viejos tiempos en el que solían ser tan unidos, en el que Rin era su héroe favorito y en el que sólo una pequeña frase de Rin podía hacerle sonreír.

El mayor esperó hasta percatarse de que su acompañante había caído en el mundo de los sueños antes de incursionarse él también. Miró con ternura a Yukio y se preguntó hacía cuanto tiempo que no estaba así con él. Le acarició una mejilla. Había olvidado lo lindo que era un Yukio indefenso, lo bien que se sentía ayudarlo siempre y lo bien que se sentía tomarlo de la mano.

Ninguno demoro bastante en caer dormido, acompañados de la sutil sensación de sus respiraciones cercanas, del calor que sus cuerpos compartían a través de las telas. Ambos, disfrutando inconscientemente, mientras descansaban, de la compañía del otro. Era una sensación familiar y tan agradable… los gemelos Okumura durmieron juntos esa noche compartiendo cama, uno cuidando del otro, dependiendo de esa sensación mutua de amor casi imperceptible la mayoría del tiempo y que ahora podía adivinarse incluso en la mirada del otro.

No hacía daño, de vez en cuando, demostrarle a Yukio lo mucho que le importaba.

No hacía daño, de vez en cuando, mostrarse indefenso y dejarse proteger por su hermano mayor.


End file.
